The letter
by MrsRiddleMalfoy
Summary: Pansy asks Draco to write a letter to Harry and never send it, just to make sure that he will be honest about his feelings. When things go as planned she tries to find the letter and send it to Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hey.**

**This is the first part, of this fiction and I am thinking of writing the other part soon, you'll understand why if you read (bacause I want a happy ending that's why, god! I couldn't wait to say it).**

**So.. I don't own any character, I just love changing the pairings.**

**Summary: Pansy asks Draco to write a letter to Harry and never send it, just to make sure that he will be honest about his feelings. When things go as planned she tries to find the letter and send it to Harry.**

**Pairings: Hermione/Pansy , Ron/Lavender , and some feelings between Harry and Draco.**

****"Dear Harry

Here I am, writing you this letter, knowing that you will never read it, it was Pansy's idea, she told me that it will make me feel better by telling you.. pretending to telling you about how I am feeling. She said that this letter will give me a chance to be honest with myself for once. Well I am sorry because I am not good at revealing feelings and dealing with it.

Anyway I think that this is a stupid idea, but I have to write anyway because I don't want to lie to her and tell her that I did when I never gave it a chance, and I want to prove her wrong, that this shit never works.. I mean come on!

Back to my life before school, before meeting you.

As you know I am an only child and my father made sure that I will never have contact with kids like your friend Know-It-All, so my parents used to arrange play dates with people who share their beliefs.

I was fine with their beliefs, I mean.. They used to be the only beliefs I knew and I never thought that there are many people who disagree with them.

Later I heard about you, the miracle child and oh if you know how much I wanted to talk to you and know how you did it, how you lived when the wizard that my dad told me that we should be loyal to him even after he's gone because one day he will come back and we will be there to help him gain his powers back tried to kill you.

My first school year finally came and I met you, but things didn't go as planned, you refused to be my friend and I hated you for that, I swore to myself that I will make your life a living hell, that I will make you wish that you died that night.

You saved our school time after time and I stood there watching you. At first I was sure that you was faking it, no one is that good! Then I started considering that you have some hero complex and I learnt to deal with that and I never stopped trying to annoy you.

Soon, our master came back and I became like my dad, a mark on my arm was the proof, I loved it at first, then I started regretting it, I saw what they did: killing, torturing muggles, wizards, house elves, me, your friends..

I saw you that day, dead in Hagrid's arms, I couldn't believe it and I didn't want it to be real, I wanted to wake up from this nightmare and I was fighting back my tears.

You can't imagine my happiness when I saw that you wasn't dead, I stopped myself at the last second from running to you and hug you, never let you go again.

First: I remembered that a war was going on around as.

Second: I was surprised that I cared about you.

Third: You will think that I am insane and you will mock me and push me away.

You won and I was happy for you, but sad because I can't talk to you.

Here I am suffering on this school year, I am sorry for everything, I wish I could change things, I am also in love with you now, yea.. love..

I can't believe that writing this letter made me cry. I have to go now, I have classes with you.

Draco"

****Pansy and Hermione wipe away their tears as they finished reading the letter Draco wrote two weeks ago after finally finding it in the room of requirements.  
"I told you that he loves him too Hermione".  
"Oh sweety, I can't believe that you made him write that, I am happy that Harry's feelings are mutual"

"The letter was your idea love, that's how you told me that you had a crush on me. We should give this to Harry"

"Draco will kill you"

"No he won't he loves me"

Hermionefrowned and Pansy smiled.

"Oh come on! Not that way! I am his best friend, read that letter again if you forgot that he wants Harry"

Hermione laughed "Ron won't like it, us then them"

"He'll deal with it like he did with us, don't worry about him, where is he anyway?"

"Snogging with Lavender ..Probably"

They ran hand in hand to Harry's room, they gave him the letter without telling him what it was, they both kissed his cheeks and left him to have a moment with the letter.

**Part 2 will be about Harry's reaction, about Draco's when he finds out that someone sent his letter xD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I finally finished this story because I can't stand the boys being apart. Sorry for being late but I really couldn't find a way to compete it. I hope that this chapter won't disappoint you.**

Harry scanned the letter for what seemed like the millionth time that day. He threw himself on his bed thinking: 'So Draco wants me as much as I want him, now I know, but he doesn't know that I know or that his feelings are mutual, so I can't act on that'. He grabbed a pillow and pressed it on his face wishing that he can solve it all without exposing what the girls did.

Later that night when Ron arrived at the dormitory he saw Harry sitting on his bed surrounded by some ripped papers and he was writing on a clean one. He was so focused that he didn't even notice the read head laying down and murmuring goodnight to him.

* * *

The next day, Draco sat down in the great hall still yawning. He wished that he could just go back to bed and spend the rest of his day sleeping. He managed to nod at Blaize who sat next to him then he felt someone pulling his robes. He turned around lazily to find a first year girl from his house handing him a letter. He looked at her questionably but she shrugged and left.

Draco sighed and put the letter on the table deciding to focus on his breakfast first. He looked at Pansy who sat on the Gryffindor as he took a sip from his pumpkin juice, he could swear that she did something but he couldn't know what it is.

She waved at him then she continued speaking with her girlfriend Hermione. Draco's eyes drifted and he stared at the black haired boy-who-lived who was clearly distracted by something.

When it was time to leave for classes, Draco threw the letter in his bag and walked with Blaize who was complaining about the weather.

Classes were finally over, Draco was lying down on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. He looked at his bag suddenly remembering the strange letter. He reached for it and he unfolded it. He yawned again and started reading with a lazy stare:

"Dear Draco

I admit there was a time when I hated you and I wished you were dead, but some events made that hate change. What is hate after all Draco? It's just the other side of another amazing emotion.

I am sorry, I am not a writer or a poet to write you something perfect but here I am writing you this letter to tell you that I fell for you Draco Lucius Malfoy.

I don't hate you for the choices you made, you didn't have many options after all and I know it, it's just a past now and we mustn't look back anymore.

Can you meet me next to the lake? Let's say 8PM?  
Already yours even if

You don't know it yet."

Draco scratched his forehead thinking, he wanted to know who was the mysterious person who sent the letter 'Well it can't be the girl who gave it to me, it's her first year here and she didn't meet me before.. I guess it's someone my age and not a kid's crush after all".

He jumped on his feet and ran outside afraid he'll miss a chance to have a proper love life. He knew that he must replace that craving and want for Potter by something else for someone who returns his feelings.

He looked at the clock, ten minutes until his meeting and he's already there alone. He sat down and started thinking about Harry, how much is he ready to give to replace whoever is coming by Harry. He closed his eyes tightly and his mind stared chanting 'I'll do anything, give anything, just replace the anonymous person with Harry James Potter..' over and over again. He felt desperate, but he was really in love with the Gryffindor.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he stood up, took a deep breath and opened his eyes to find green ones staring into his soul.

"My god!" He screamed.

"Draco.." Said Harry smiling.

"I..I.. Oh my god, You changed into Harry!" Swallowed Draco nervously knowing that there is no way Harry is here because he wanted to.

"I don't recall being Ron." Chuckled Harry "What's happening?".

"You were Ron?" Cried Draco "I.. I am sorry, I wished you were Harry, I guess it's magic, w-wait I'll try to fix this" He closed his eyes tight again "My love for Harry is insane, I'm sorry for changing this person to him, please don't ruin his life for me?".

Harry shook Draco gently "Draco? What's all this about what happened?"

Draco sighed and told everything to Harry, starting by confessing his love ".. And now you're replaced".

Harry pulled Draco in a tight hug "Don't be stupid Draco" He chuckled and pulled away enough to look into his eyes "I, Harry James Potter wrote you that letter because I fell for you too Draco, and I decided to act on my feelings.."

Draco gasped, he was so stupid and he told Harry about his lame actions. He blushed and hid his face in his hands felling that his heart may jump on Harry.

Harry chuckled softly again and leaned down kissing Draco's hand just above his mouth. Draco removed his hand in chock and Harry's lips found their way on Draco's who turned pure red.

He realized what was happening and started kissing back, suddenly the kiss turned stronger, each one of them trying to satisfy his need and want.

Scarves and robes flied to the ground first followed by other pieces of clothes. Moans and groans filled the empty place and none of them slept in his dormitory that night.

* * *

The following say, Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown sat eating breakfast with Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson.

Ron was shoving food in his mouth as his girlfriend stared dreamily at him.

"So he didn't come back last night?" Asked Hermione looking disgusted "And you're not even concerned?"

Pansy leaned down and whispered "Don't worry Hermione, Blaize told me that Draco didn't come back too."

Hermione threw a worried glance at her girlfriend "Do you think we made the right choice by doing that?"

Pansy smiled widely "They're here.. Together."

Hermione turned around as the two boys sat next to her, she pulled Harry in a hug "You guys scared me, are you okay?"

Harry smiled as she pulled away "I hope this answers it all" He gave Draco a kiss on the lips. He pulled back as he heard Lavender scream. The four students stood up quickly to find Ron unconscious on the floor.

**Well, it wasn't that bad, I guess ..Review :D**


End file.
